


Beauty in the Beast

by Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter



Category: overwatch
Genre: Monster Hunter AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young McCree, mccree pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Many years ago, before I became this thing you now see before you, my name was Hanzo. I was heir to Hanamura, next to lead the empire that my family had built centuries ago. But then came the day that I lost my brother to the dragon, and I was cast into shame and dishonor, all while my family mourned the loss of a father, as well as a son.Things are not so simple, though, as you were led to believe, and you have come here on a mistaken quest. However, if you do not intend on leaving until you have completed your mission, then perhaps you should be made aware of the full truth.My name is Shimada Hanzo, heir to the Dragon.





	1. A la ocasion la pintan calva

""The Beast of Hanamura," Captain Amari began as Mei Zhou passed out what few files they had on the elusive creature. "Whatever this being is, it has been terrorizing the citizens of a small village in Japan. It's been sighted near Shimada Castle, named for the family that earned this secluded village their moderate wealth. Every year, on the anniversary of the deaths of the last sons of the Shimada clan, it appears. It is speculated that this creature is responsible for the deaths of the Shimada brothers, Hanzo and Genji, born to Ryozuki Shimada and Kozakura Fumihiko, seven years ago. Since the attack on the brothers, the beast has not taken another life, until recently." 

  
Amari clicked a button on her remote and a holographic image appeared in the center of the table. It was an obituary for a man who had been visiting Hanamura for the famed scenery. "Everett McGuire, 43 years old, visiting Japan in a spur of the moment vacation. He disappeared from his hotel for three days after his sight seeing tour of Castle Shimada and paying his respects at the memorial for the fallen brothers and hasn't been seen since... Until his remains were found dumped near the river leading to the forest.

  
"Citizens believe that the creature is responsible for McGuire's death, and evidence shows that the marks on his body were a perfect match to those found at Castle Shimada on the night the brothers were attacked. To add to this, our research team has concluded the creature is reptilian in nature." Amari turned to Mei. "Dr. Zhou, the floor is yours."

  
" _Xièxiè,"_ she replied, stepping up. "As Captain Amari stated, we have concluded that, yes, the creature is reptilian in origin, and fairly large. Now, if you look here--"

  
"Scuse me, Doc," McCree said, lifting a hand to gain her attention.

"Yes, Jesse?"

"Now, I may not know much 'bout Japan, but I do know my history. Wasn't the Battle of Ramree Island back in World War II finished after Japanese soldiers got eat by saltwater crocs? I mean, seems to me like a job for animal control, not us."

"Yes, well, while you are correct in that, the location is off. Ramree Island is located off the coast of Burma, and, besides that, these scales are not quite what one would expect from a member any of the crocodilian families." Mei took the offered remote from Amari and flicked over to another set of images. "If you look here, you will notice that both crocodiles and alligators have small, sensory pits dotted around the upper and lower jaws - take a close look on a photograph, and you'll see small, black speckles almost like unshaven stubble. These are capable of detecting small pressure changes in water, and assist in locating and capturing prey." She flicked to another set of images, and the difference was noticeably dissimilar. "If you look, these scales are much smaller than that of the crocodilians, and much finer as well. They also have much smaller sensory pits, nearly to the point of nonexistence, giving this creature a more precise measurement of the area around it."

"Almost looks like snakeskin," McCree commented. He leaned forward, examining the scales.

"Yes, that it does, but again, inherently different. This is a completely new, never before seen creature."

"Then how'd ya get the skin?"

"It was found on the body, underneath McGuire's nails. Whatever it was, he tried to fight it off and managed to injure it. There was quite a bit of blood on the scene, and not all of it belonged to Everett. We were able to analyze what little we were able to procure from the scene, and none of our tests resulted in anything even remotely close to any documented reptilian creature on Earth." Her eyes lit up as she leaned forward. "A new, undocumented species, unlike most reptiles, crocodilian-like sensory pits, but snakelike skin, with warm blooded tendencies."

"Warm blooded?" Morrison asked, dumbfounded. "That doesn't make any sense. Are you sure it's not mammalian?"

"I thought it might have been, like the pangolin, but the scales are very much reptilian in origin. I cannot explain as to how this is possible, but here it is. This could be a groundbreaking discovery."

"Or a disaster in the making should the public find out," Amari inserted, stepping forward again. Mei nodded in somber agreement, the reminder bringing the young woman back down from her excitement. "This creature has already proved itself to be a danger to society and cannot be allowed to continue on in the way that it has. We cannot afford any more casualties and we must bring in this thing as soon as possible."

"Preferably alive," Mei inserted quickly. "My team and I still have tests we would like to perform, find out what this thing is, how a reptile can be warm blooded, if it even is a reptile at all! It could be a whole new class of animal if it's natural and--"

"Should be considered very dangerous." Amari looked at the agents around the table with a stern expression. "While it is preferable that the creature be taken in alive, you are well within your rights to fire with intent to kill. It's corpse can be studied just as well as it were alive."

"Agree to disagree, but Captain Amari is right," Mei interjected. "Your lives outrank that of our studies."

"Put an end to this thing's reign and return alive. That is an order."

"Yes, Captain," the room echoed, aside from Reyes and Morrison.

"Dismissed."

Oxton, Zaryanova, Lindholm and McCree all rose to leave the room, quickly filing out one by one, light babble filling the air.

"Strike Commander, Lieutenant, a word, if you would," Amari called. She turned to Mei. "Dr. Zhou, if you would, please show Fareeha to the lab. She mentioned the Raptora needing a few adjustments."

"Yes, Captain."

"What are you thinking, Ana?" Morrison asked as soon as the young doctor was out of ear shot.

"I have an idea as to who we should send, but I thought I should speak to the two of you first, for your approval, Jack.... and to let you know as Jesse's foster father, Gabriel." Reyes looked at Ana. "I wouldn't ask this, parent to parent, but I feel that Jesse is most qualified to take on this particular mission."

"What makes you say that? As proud as I am, the boy has barely any field experience. Wouldn't it be better to send Oxton or Zaryanova?"

"I have Oxton tailing Mondatta in King's Row, and Aleksandra... she doesn't do well with Omnics. Not only that, but I fear Zaryanova would stand out too much. This is a mission best meant to be kept under the radar, and Jesse seems best suited to do it. Besides, I know that he's had successful missions within Blackwatch."

_"Sí, pero sabíamos cuáles eran esas criaturas, y les luchado en nuestro propio territorio, juntos. Se podría ser el envío de mi hijo a través del mar a solas para luchar contra esta cosa en el mismo de la sala sin ningún conocimiento de lo que realmente es."_

"He will not be alone, Gabriel," Ana assured him. "I have requested that Angela Ziegler go with him, and together, they are to meet with the Omnic, Zenyatta, who has been attending to the younger Shimada brother throughout his comatose state. He has reason to believe that the creature is supernatural in origin, and, in all honesty, is our only viable source at the moment. I know that Jesse excels in this area, high profile missions that are to be kept under the radar. He was trained by the best, Gabriel."

" _Madre de Dios, Ana_ , I'm not doubting his training, and I'm not second guessing _mi niño_. I just--"

"I understand, _sadiqi_ , believe me, I do. Were it Fareeha, I would not wish her to go. But Jesse is twenty five, a man in his own right, and he was trained by you, Gabriel. That, coupled with his success in past, similar missions, lead me to believe that he is the best man for the job."

"She does have a point, Gabe," Jack agreed. "The boy's got a damn good aim and a level head, and if anything does happen, Angela's there to pick him up and dust him off."

" _Tienes razón, lo sé_ ," Reyes muttered. "You're right, you're right. And, yes, he is the only one best suited for this mission. I just have concerns. It would be his first _misión en solitario_. I don't like the thought of him going it alone, but maybe this is what he needs." He chuckled. "Never thought I'd pick the boy up from Deadlock only to send him across the pond."

"It's only for a few weeks, Gabriel, just until he's apprehended the beast, and then he will return." Amari clapped a hand to his shoulder and squeezed. "He will be fine, my friend. Angela will take good care of him."

 

* * *

 

 

Angela sobbed into the phone, grasping her staff tight to keep her on her feet, wounds throbbing even as the Cadaceus system worked on healing her.

"Ange? Mercy? What's wrong?"

_"I'm sorry, jag är så ledsen, Gabriel, Jesse, han tagits, jag kunde inte göra någonting, det är ett monster, det är så brutal och stark, jag kunde inte stoppa det, jag--"_

"English, Mercy, or Spanish, _por favor,_ I can't keep up with you when you're so upset. What about Jesse?"

"The monster," she gasped. "It's taken him."

 

 


	2. Algo es algo; menos es nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log Date: 02-03-2116  
> Destination: Shimada Castle, Japan  
> Current Location: Tokyo, bullet train, southbound  
> Mission Objective: Apprehend the Beast of Hanamura  
> Active Agents: Jesse McCree, Angela Ziegler  
> Contacts/Sources: Tekhartha Zenyatta, Fumihiko-Shimada Kozakura  
> Notes: Strike Commander Morrison, Lieutenant Reyes and Captain Amari still firmly believe that this is a misson that poses relevance to our overall objective in that the 'beast' is not a naturally occurring critter and that it's supernatural in origin. Doc Zhou seems to know what she's talking about, what with the black dots on the scales and junk, and I won't pretend to know better than the good doctor, so, for now, I'll go along with whatever my superiors think's best.

 

Jesse put his data log away and sat back with a sigh.

"You are aware you don't have to document every little thing, _ja_?" Dr. Ziegler asked from her seat next to him. "You only need to highlight details about the mission itself, not the ride to the destination."

"Reyes said as much," he replied, eyes closed. "But, though I'm a simple man, I ain't stupid. If somethin' were t'happen 'fore we got t'Hanamura, I don't want folks back at HQ thinkin' it was somethin' to be interested in. We got more important things t'be puttin' our time and resources into. And, besides, it helps me t'keep my sanity. Got nothin' else t'do on this damn train."

"I understand," Ziegler agreed. 

"What about you, Doc?" he asked, opening his eyes to look over at her. "Got somethin' t'keep ya busy?"

"I have a bit of light reading to keep me occupied, some files that Mei-Ling sent with me to look over, a few case studies related to the mission and my own log to keep updated. Should I finish with that, I do have the Caduceus system to work on, along with the Valkyrie."

Jesse gave a low, appreciative whistle.

"That's quite a bit you got on your plate there, Miss Angela. Gotta be honest, I'm feelin' a little inadequate over here. Pretty sure they only sent me in as the hired gun," he added with a wink. Angela giggled.

"Jesse, stop. You are too hard on yourself, _min vän_. You are brilliant and perceptive."

"Aw, shucks, ma'am, ya ain't gotta sweet talk me. What would the Captain's daughter think?" he teased.

"Jesse!"

"Well? Do I gotta keep a look out for a jealous trainee or not? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, Angie, I don't wanna be no homewrecker, especially not when the offended's got a Raptora Mark VI that could launch a barrage of missiles my way from literally any angle."

"That is an over exaggeration, and you know it," she laughed. "Besides, Fareeha would not do such a thing." She took out a case file from her carry on and flipped it open. "She values Gabriel's opinion too much."

"Gee, Ange," he drawled sarcastically. "Thanks. Always knew the Amaris kept me on cause a who my pa was."

She smirked, not looking up from her file.

"You are not the only one capable of teasing, Mr. McCree."

"Ah, c'mon, Angie, don't call me that," he complained. "Sounds weird."

The doctor only laughed and shook her head. Jesse sat back again and stared up at the roof of the train car.

"So, any idea how long it's gonna be til we get t'Hanamura?"

"It should only be another hour or two. It won't be long, now."

"Hmm." Neither of them offered anything else, both comfortable in companionable silence. He'd never had this with anyone in the Deadlock gang, but with Overwatch, well.... 

He looked over at Zeigler.

"Hey, Angela."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think he chose me?"

"Who, Jack?" she asked. "It was my understanding that Captain Amari requested you for this assignment. As it is, you shouldn't be surprised. You are quite skilled and, as I said before, very perceptive." She looked over at him suspiciously. "You are an active Overwatch agent, but you also have Blackwatch training. You have experience in this particular field, and with your Deadlock history, it won't come as a surprise to anyone that the Shimada clan hired you to 'protect' Lady Shimada."

"That's not--"

"If you are not comfortable with pursuing this mission, Jesse, that is fine. I only ask that you accompany me until we can get an agent transferred over to take your place."

"I ain't got no scruff with this mission, Doc, I swear. I just don't-- nevermind."

"What is it, Jesse?" she asked. "Please, if there is something wrong, I am here to help. I am not just your doctor, but your friend."

"It's nothing, Angie," he assured, a smile on his face. "I promise, I'm just tired."

Angela frowned, but accepted it. 

"So. Our cover. We're there to protect Lady Shimada?"

"Yes, and it is not entirely untrue. We have reason to believe that the creature is attacking the very heart of the Shimada clan. When the lord died, his sons faced their own mortality, and the three deaths were too close together to be coincidental. After the heirs passed, the clan looked to Lord Shimada's wife for leadership. She has done well, and the clan has prospered, though whether that is a good thing is objective in and of itself."

"Why's that?"

"The Shimada clan is not exactly... a law abiding family," she admitted. "They remain just under the radar of Hanamura's law enforcement. They are a family rooted deeply in Hanamura's history, and well respected, though no one is sure if they are truly worthy of that respect, or if it is their wealth and power that demands it. Whatever it is, they are a dangerous lot, and we would do well to watch our backs."

Was that why they chose him to head this mission? Because of his experience with Deadlock?

"If they're so dangerous, then why are we helpin' 'em?" he demanded angrily. 

"Because innocents have been caught in the crossfire. We cannot sit idly by while civilians are being attacked by whatever this creature is. And, as we have no true affiliation with any government and are a privately funded international service, we were the only ones the Shimadas could turn to." She scrunched her nose in disgust and Jesse tried to quell his anger. Reyes always said he was abut as hotheaded as a fire in June. "And we are contractually obligated not to release anything we should uncover about the family within our investigation to the authorities, the press or any other unauthorized personel."

"So, basically, we're workin' for the Japanese Mafia and our hands are tied?"

"Yakuza, but, essentially, yes."

"I don't like it."

"Nor do I, but we have no choice in the matter. It was either work with these people, or let innocent civilians continue to be slaughtered in merciless abandon."

"How many victims have there been? I thought it was just the one?"

"And that is one too many," she replied solemnly. "We cannot allow this monster to spill anymore blood than it already has, and the only way to do that is to work with the Shimadas."

 

 

 

_**Log Date:** 02-03-2116_  
_**Destination:** Castle Shimada, Hanamura_  
_**Current Location:** Castle Shimada, Hanamura_  
_**Mission Objective:** Apprehend the Beast of Hanamura_  
_**Active Agents:** Jesse McCree, Angela Ziegler_  
_**Contacts/Sources:** Zenyatta, Fumihiko-Shimada Kozakura_  
_**Notes:** For some reason, I was expecting an actual castle. This place ain't a castle. I mean, it's big and fancy, and you can tell just by looking at the place that the people have money, but it ain't no castle. It's got cherry trees every damn where and a big ass elephant statue out front. Edit: This ain't the place. This is the public shrine to Genji and Hanzo Shimada. Apparently, this is where visitors first pay respects to the family's loss, and the castle itself is easily three times the size of the shrine._

_[Hanamura_Shrine_Shimada.png](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F3.bp.blogspot.com%2F-HoOSuos9eC8%2FVzh3qL-ojiI%2FAAAAAAAAAcw%2F_G3DzdARSaUeGhbmfB7Q-TG4QOHRBJZOwCLcB%2Fs1600%2FHanamura_008.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fjoeizgaming.blogspot.com%2F2016%2F05%2Foverwatch-hanamura-top-view-map-layout.html&docid=BdIQIIWWSd3YuM&tbnid=wxneS9zhNz_3jM%3A&vet=1&w=1600&h=1000&bih=662&biw=1366&q=hanamura%20castle&ved=0ahUKEwj6kZv1uMXRAhUiQpoKHd4LDKMQMwgfKAMwAw&iact=mrc&uact=8attach.image%20Hanamura_Shrine_Shimada.png) _

 

_"Yōkoso,_ welcome!" a young man greeted brightly as Jesse and Angela approached him. He was dressed in a well tailored suit and his hair was slicked back while a small pair of glasses rested precariously on the bridge of his nose. He had a handheld comm, which displayed both his and Angela's names, along with their pictures. "The trip went well, yes? Everything was to your liking?" 

"Yes, thank you," Angela smiled, giving a slight bow. Jesse stood there a moment before the doctor elbowed him, giving him his cue to do as she was. "I am Dr. Ziegler, and this man is my associate, Josiah McCree."

"Jesse," he corrected as they straightened up. "Only person t'ever call me Josiah was my ma."

"Of course, Mr. Jesse," the young man said brightly. "I am Makoto Nakashima. Lady Shimada sent me to be your escort through the castle and overall informant. I will also act as translator should the need arise."

"Thank you, Mr. Nakashima, it is greatly appreciated." Jesse didn't see how Angela was so deft at all this. She wasn't but a year or two older than him, but she was already so smooth and, well... well doctrined in everything she did. He was just lucky to be stumbling along behind her. He'd meant it when he'd said that she was better off leading the strike than him. 

He'd been nothing more than a hired gun for so long, doing what he was told, asking no questions. Here, he was expected to give orders and find out what was going on, expected to question nearly everything. It was really starting to rub him the wrong way.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We really appreciate it, Nakashima."

"Please, you have extended me the courtesy of calling you by your given name, allow me to follow suit. You may call me Makoto, if you wish."

"Thank ya kindly, Mack- er, I mean, Makoto."

"If you find Mack to be more suited to your tastes, then you may call me that," Nakashima assured him with a kind smile. "I have no preference. And, after all, we are all friends here."

"Well, thanks, Mack."

"Yes, Mr. Makoto, thank you very much," Angela interjected smoothly. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to escort us the the main building, we would very much appreciate it. I am sure Lady Shimada is eager for us to rid her of the nuisance that is your pest problem."

"Yes, of course, Doctor." He turned and quickly barked a request in Japanese to a group of sharply dressed men. They looked to Jesse like a security detail, and he automatically began to take in their appearances, gauging them should they pose any kind of threat. 

The most obvious threat was the burliest of them, as well as the tallest, though Jesse easily towered over him at 6'1". The other two, though unnoticed by the civilians around them, were armed, one with dual pistols, maybe .45s, and the other with what could have been a knife set. If anything, he would have to outshoot the gunman, disarm the man with the knives and only hope to out maneuver the muscle, all while keeping Angela out of the line of fire. She could boost his damage and keep him healed up until they reached a medical facility, but there was only so much she could do on her own, especially without the Valkyrie. He'd have to act fast.

Or at least, he would if they had actually posed a threat.

"These men are to be our escorts to the main grounds," Makoto explained. "With the... pest lurking around, it would be best to have a security detail shadowing us until we have reached the castle and full guard."

"Your mistress don't fool around, does she, Mack?"

"I assure you, she does not," the escort replied, tone suddenly serious, though still light. The Watchers moved aside as the security detail moved to take their bags and followed as Makoto led them towards the palace. "With everything that has happened with the Beast, Lady Shimada has taken every precaution to ensure that none of our own succumbs to its prowess."

"Do you have any idea as to what exactly this creature is?" Angela questioned. Jesse looked to the side towards the shrine, only to find that it was closed off with yellow police tape, Japanese lettering scrawled across it.

"We are not sure yet, no, though many of our number have had a close call or two, mainly centered around the shrine."

"The shrine? Why's that?"

"We don't know, though we suspect it is because it was erected upon the point in which the brothers were take from us." He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "As of now, we have it closed off, and as it is meant to honor her sons, the act has taken a toll on our Lady. It as if they have been taken from her all over again."

"I am very sorry for your loss," Angela said softly, taking a moment to bow towards the shrine. Jesse was quick to do the same, removing his hat in respect to the deceased. He would have to remember to light a couple candles for them that night.

"It is much appreciated, and I am sure that Lady Kozakura will agree."

"If ya wouldn't mind, I'd like t'take a closer look at the shrine, try an' get a feel a what we're up against."

"I wish I could allow you that, however, it is not my place to grant such a request," Makoto admitted guiltily. "It is a sacred place for the Shimadas, and it has already been desecrated by the Beast. You will have to ask Lady Kozakura for permission to enter, though if it were to help track the Beast, I am sure she would agree."

"Alright, well, thanks, Mack. I'll be sure an' ask her, then."

"After we have paid our respects and gained intel from the lady herself," Angela interjected. 

"Well, I mean, that's a given, ain't it?"

"I just want to be sure we are not treading on anyone's toes. It would be a shame for us to be dismissed for unintentional disrespect directed to our hostess."

"Yeah, ya got a point there, Doc." He turned back to Makoto and grinned. "Ya wanna lead the way, there, Mack? I'm sure your mistress has been waitin' on us long enough."

"Of course, Mr. Jesse, right this way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider supporting me on Patreon!   
>  [Follow me on Tumblr](%E2%80%9Dcarrion-wayward-daughter.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me on Patreon!


End file.
